


Haikyuu smutshots

by Bethdraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, I feel weird typing these, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut, one shots, smushots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws
Summary: You read the title, now read the gayAlso iwaoi and semishira are my favourite to write aboutAnd I’m not a fan of daisuga smut
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 40





	1. I want you now | semishira

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m posting all but 3 here from my wattpad. This one wasn’t my first smut but it’s my better one

Shirabu. All Semi wanted was Shirabu. The two of them lived together and went to college together, but for some reason Semi wanted to get even closer.

Today was a Saturday meaning they didn't have classes. Semi sat on the sofa and was playing on his phone. Well, he was looking at pictures of the love of his life. Shirabu then entered from the kitchen.

"Hey Eita, can you go wash the dishes? I need to take a shower."

Semi ravished at the blissful thought of watching his little Kenjirou showering.

"I'll do it later, I can't be bothered."

Shirabu scoffed and went into the bathroom. Semi thought of what it would be like seeing him in a state of nudity. He couldn't understand why he was having these thoughts, he was just...having them.

He felt something go up, it was something in his pants. He didn't want his partner to see him like this so he quickly took the length from out his pants and started palming it quickly. He tried to make it go down again but it didn't, then Shirabu walked in, shirtless.

"Hey Eita, I need so- what the fuck."

Semi tried his best to shove his length down his pants, but it was too late.

"Kenjirou, it's not what it looks like."

Semi spits out.

"Yeah right. Come on do you think I'm stupid? As soon as I leave the room you jack off, and you try to hide it as soon as I come back in. Ok horny." Shirabu retorted. The salt shaker then sat down beside a now beetroot red Semi.

"Aren't you gonna have a shower?"

"Nah you fucking started this, so I'm finishing this." Shirabu breathed into Semi's neck. He placed his left hand over his boyfriend's hard dick and started to rub it. The redness disappeared from Semi's face as he moaned softly, then abruptly he grabbed Shirabu's head and pushed it away while he got rid of his shirt. Shirabu ran and quickly closed the curtains, not wanting anyone to see. He sat down again next to his boyfriend.

Semi then brought back Shirabu and kissed him, his tongue asking for entrance to which Shirabu allowed. Semi slipped his hand down to his boyfriend's pants and yanked them down, finally being able to see the thing he'd been wanting to see since this morning. The boys broke apart from the kiss and Shirabu took the opportunity to take care of semi's shorts and pants, discarding them quickly.

Shirabu stared into his partners eyes which were clouded with lust. He knew Semi was acting off but he didn't know he was feeling like this. Regardless he knew what was going to happen, as he had dealt with Semi being horny before. He started to lower his head and got onto the floor so he was staring directly at Semi's cock. He held it in one hand, and his other hand on his own dick. Shirabu began to suck on it slowly before speeding up. At first,he only took the head in, letting his tongue swirl around it and explore, then he took the rest of it in. That triggered his gag reflex, which didn't stop him from doing it again.

Semi laughed at this, he didn't have to do much at this stage, except enjoy it. Occasionally a groan would escape him, which Shirabu would find himself in even more pleasure.

"Kenjirou- I'm gonna-" Semi said a second too late, as he ended up coming into his partners mouth. Shirabu swallowed as much as he could before his gag reflex had the better of him, he pulled away from the length, and started coughing up cum and saliva.

"Kenjirou, are you alright? Are you going to throw up?" He looked down at Shirabu, and noticed that his eyes were full of lust too. Semi pulled his partner up, who then sat on his lap and started feeling his own dick.

"Do you have any lube?" Semi asked, Shirabu nodded and got up off of Semi's lap to go get it. Semi looked down and thought about something, after this he would treat his boyfriend, who probably wouldn't be able to walk. As he looked down he noticed that even though he had already came his dick was still hard.

Shirabu returned with the lube, to which Semi stood up and pushed him to the sofa they were on. Semi took a large swab of the lube on three of his fingers and placed them around the entrance of Shirabu's hole. He pushed two of his fingers in and started to scissor him, to which he was met with moans. He added the third finger and started pumping, causing Shirabu to moan even louder.

"Fuck Eita~ I want you now, let me have you now." Shirabu said in between all the moaning and gasping. Semi responded by pumping faster telling him, 'you're not ready'. Shirabu started to grasp onto parts of the sofa and stuck his ass fully out. Finally Semi decided he was ready.

Without warning Semi slammed into his partner. A very loud and high pitched moan escaped Shirabu. Semi continued to thrust and Shirabu continued to moan, even trying to cover his mouth at one point, to which Semi stopped him.

"I wanna hear my little Kenjirou moaning, don't cover it up." Shirabu did as he was told. Semi then slammed into him again and hit Shirabu's prostate.

"Eita, I'm gonna cum-" he moaned, Semi did it again which made his boyfriend cum all over him, leaving a wet stickiness on Semi's body and strings of it still connected. Semi's thrusts then became more sloppy as he was close to coming himself. To which he did.

He pulled out and stepped back from his boyfriend. He saw the cum pouring out of his hole, so he picked him up bridal style to the bathroom, he had to wash himself off anyway. He ran a bath, and quickly put Shirabu in it. He also quickly wiped himself down with a wet cloth.

"Eita? Can I tell you something?" Semi nodded his head.

"You're a good boyfriend, and not just for this."

"Thanks Kenjirou, never thought that one day you'd compliment me when your always so salty."

"Hey! I take back what I said now." Semi laughed. He really did love his boyfriend. I mean, yeah they just fucked on a sofa, but he still loved Shirabu far more than anything else.

Extra!

"So semi-semi! Did anything exiting happen yesterday?" It was currently Sunday and Tendou, Shirabu and himself were out at a cafe.

"Nothing much Satori."

"Oh so you definitely didn't do anything to your boyfriend?" Tendou always knew when something happened between anyone.

"Nope! Nothing happened." Shirabu said, even though his legs hurt he still went out.

"Ok I'm going, bye!" Tendou said out of nowhere.

"He definitely knows." Shirabu stated

"Yep, definitely." Semi agreed.


	2. Iwa-Chan, can I top you? | iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I like writing whiny Oikawa, I don’t know why

"What do you want Oikawa? I'm studying, can you not interrupt?" Iwaizumi said over the phone. It was about 6 o'clock at night, and only one thing was on Oikawa's mind.

"Iwa-chan, can I top you?"

"What the hell?"

"I said, "Iwa-chan, can I top you?""

Iwaizumi hung up the phone at the exact moment, he knew what Oikawa was like when it came to stuff such as this. The boy put his textbook away and then put his jacket on, stuffing a few things inside the pockets. Then, as quiet as possible, he left the house. His mother was sleeping in the living room and his dad was out again so he had to be careful. Iwa made his way to his boyfriend's house and knocked on the door.

Oikawa answered and let iwa in, they both walked up to his room, Oikawa having a deep red blush on his face and Iwa having a smirk on his. As soon as they entered the room iwa pushed and pinned the chocolate haired boy to his bed.

"So have you taken up my offer to top you?"

"What? No. In what world would I let you top me?"

"But I just-"

"You just nothing, I'm topping you, end of discussion."

Iwaizumi leaned down and bit down onto Oikawa's milky skin, earning a moan from him.

"Iwaaaaa, why won't you let me?" He said in between moans and whines.

"Shut up Tooru, whining already even though I've barely done anything, pathetic."

He took off his jacket, revealing that he had nothing underneath, and he presented a rope he somehow managed to get into his pocket. He removed Oikawa's shirt, and tied up his hands to the bed. The boy, on his knees, was now facing a bulge from Iwa's pants.

"No hands, now do as I say, or things are gonna get worse."

"Y-yes Iwa-chan. Please let me have it, please." Oikawa pleaded.

Iwaizumi pulled down his pants and thrusted into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa gagged and tried his best to take it in. He brushed his tongue around it and bobbed his head to make sure he got it. After another quick thrust he came without warning into Oikawa's mouth, making the chocolate haired boy choke.

"Iwa-chan~ I can't take it, let me top for once PLEASE." Oikawa said in between all of the choking and moaning. "Iwa-chan~"

"No, what did I say?" Iwa replied. 'God this boy is the hottest thing ever, even when he's a mess like this.' He thought to himself. He removed Oikawa's pants and placed his head next to his boyfriend's throbbing length, before biting down and leaving a trail of hicceys around his thighs. He let his hands wonder too, and lead them up to Oikawa's nipples. Iwa played with them for a bit, as well as leaving marks everywhere on his legs, and working his way up to Oikawa's face, kissing him when he got there.

Oikawa was in bliss, but was also feeling sharp stings of pain when Iwa bit down. His moans became louder and louder as well as tears pricking his eyes. The moment their lips connected, the pain suddenly went away, and he was met with more pleasure. Even though he was tied up, he still enjoyed it.

"Iwa...iwa-chan! I-i need you now, but please, let me do this. Iwa-chan, let me do this." He ducked his head to be aligned with Iwa's neck, and bit down on it. Iwaizumi pushed him away then went down back to his jacket pockets to pull two things out, a blindfold and lube. Oikawa backed into the wall, but Iwa took a hold of him and blindfolded him. The boy squirmed a bit, as he couldn't see now, Iwa could do anything to him.

Iwaizumi squirted some lube onto his fingers and lowered them to the entrance of Oikawa's hole. He poked one in, making Oikawa moan iwa's nickname. The responded by sticking another one in, and started to scissor the boy.

"Iwaaa~ that feels good." He was possibly the loudest he could be when it came to moans, so he spread out his legs the furthest they could go. Iwa added another finger, Oikawa was a moaning mess now, being both blindfolded and tied up. The fingers were soon removed leaving Oikawa wanting even more. Iwa put Oikawa's legs on his shoulders as he lined himself up with the hole, before slamming into him. Oikawa let out the loudest moan yet,and iwa started to thrust.

"You like that, don't you?" Iwa asked, he was met with a nod and some more moans sounding like he was saying "yes". All that could be heard from the room was skin slapping and moans, and Iwa sometimes asked things. After a few minutes Iwa felt as he was at his climax, and began to slow down.

"Iwa~ why did you slow down?"

"Why do you think?"

With another big slam, Iwa came into Oikawa. The chocolate haired boy was in even more of a blissful state.

"Iwa-chan, I'm about to-"

"Don't." Iwa grabbed Oikawa's length and placed his thumb on the top, stopping the other boy from cumming.

"Wait a few seconds, there is something I need to do." He pulled the blindfold down from his boyfriend's face, looked him dead in the eyes, with their noses touching, he said:

"Don't ask to do that again, now cum for me Oikawa."

And with that he released Oikawa from his grip letting him spray his cum all over iwa's body and bed. His breath had become more stable now as he calmed down.

"Up for another round?" Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa nodded and so they went for another round, then another and another. They had twelve rounds in total, making it now physically painful for Oikawa to walk. Iwa let the boy out from his ropes finally and as soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and put his head on iwa's chest. He soon fell asleep on Iwa, which made him smile. He ran his fingers through Oikawa's fluffy brown hair thinking only one thing to himself.

'I love this boy, I'm never leaving him'

Bonus

About an hour later Oikawa woke up and found himself on his boyfriend's lap. He poked iwa's arm to wake him up, and he did.

"Oikawa? You're awake?" Oikawa nodded and went to put on his clothes. Iwa did the same and started to clean up, stuffing his pockets with the stuff he brought, and took out his phone. He took a picture of his boyfriend which earned a giggle.

"Iwa-chan! Why are you taking a photo? You already see me all the time."

"Yeah, but I need to have something of you on my phone." He put his phone in his pocket and left he house, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before he closed the door. In the cold night, he could only think of Oikawa, cause he loved him, and that was a fact.


	3. You’re on thin ice | Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did this thing on wattpad called “12 days of smut” and it sucked. I’ll post all I got aside two for now, cause I’ll rewrite the two crappiest ones.

"Kageyamaaaa, can we go ice skating?" Hinata asked his boyfriend. Kageyama grunted but then nodded.

"Fine boke, just don't act like how you have been or something will happen." Hinata knew very well what he meant by that. He wrapped up warm in a scarf, hat and gloves and ran outside as fast as he could. Kageyama soon following suit, and grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist. He gave Hinata his famous glare, sending shivers down his spine.

As soon as they entered the facility hinata couldn't help but burst with excitement. Everything looked pretty, but not as pretty as his boyfriend of course. They both bought their skates and soon graced the ice, well they tried to. Kageyama gripped the bar and held it, while hinata attempted to skate but fell over a fair few times. Kageyama soon skated over, he was alright at ice skating but not the best. He held onto hinata trying to help him, to which hinata objected.

"Kageyama, get off of me! I'm trying to skate I don't need you!" Other people started to looks at them weirdly, so Kageyama backed off.

"Hinata I'm trying to help you dumbass! Your making me look like I'm harrasing you!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ok I'm soooo sorry then." Hinata said sarcastically. Kageyama rolled his eyes, and hinata started to skate away as fast as he could. Kageyama caught up really quickly as hinata was a slow skater.

"You're on thin ice hinata, watch it before i-"

"Before you do what? Punish me? We're at an ice rink, how can you punish me?" At this point kags had had it. He grabbed hinata by the waist and kissed him. Hinata felt blood rush through him so he skated away to the side of the rink before leaving and heading to the bathroom.

"Not here- not now- not when I've said the stuff I said." Hinata saw a budge in his pants and tried to calm himself down.

"Hinata~ don't deny it." He felt a hand grab his hair and the wrist he was using. A kiss was planted onto Hinata's neck, which was turned into a hiccey, hinata tried to hold back a moan, but ended up squealing.

"Kageyama~ why here?" He asked.

"Because, you did this." Kags responded with. He flipped hinata around to be facing him, and locked the door, cause apparently hinata forgot to cause he was that needy. They both looked down to see that they both had a tent in their trousers, and they were touching. Hinata felt even more flustered about what was happening but he lifted his head to let his boyfriend do his work. Hinata started to palm his boyfriend's hard dick through his trousers. Countless moans were muffled by his partner, until he decided to push Hinata's head down.

"Suck."Kageyama ordered. Hinata grabbed the waistband of both Kageyama's pants and trousers and pulled them down. He took the length into his mouth and pushed it to the back of his throat, he gagged a little, but he could take it. Kageyama had his hand firmly gripping the fluffy ginger hair of his boyfriend and the other by his side. He watched as hinata made quick work of his cock, and let out a small groan.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum."

"Do it."

And with that, he came into Hinata's mouth. The small boy swallowed some but coughed up most of it. "Oi dumbass, you're supposed to swallow it."He let go of the smaller boy's hair and flipped hinata around again. Hinata removed his trousers and pants, making himself ready for what Kageyama was about to do.

Kags stuck two of his fingers into hinatas mouth, which hinata covered in his thick saliva. His breathing became shaky as his boyfriend removed his fingers which left a string. Kageyama put his fingers beside hinatas hole, and inserting one of them into it.

Hinata moaned quietly as Kageyama inserted another one and started scissoring him. Hinata decided he didn't regret anything he said. Kageyama then finally removed his fingers and alined himself with hinata, before slamming into him, hinata finally moaned loudly.

"Moan, my little Hinata."Kags said, then after he adjusted, the started to thrust into him, hinata moaning more and more. The sound of skin slapping and moaning was as loud as it could be. It wasn't long until they both reached their climax. Kageyama's thrusts became more sloppy, he thrusted once more before cummimg inside hinata, who let out the loudest moan possible.

Kags pulled out and flipped hinata again for the last time, and he grabbed hold of the younger boy's dick and rubbed it.

"Cum for me, baby boy." Hinata obliged and came onto his boyfriend. Kageyama grabbed a few bits of toilet roll and cleaned up, as well as pulled up his pants, hinata did the same. "Round two at home?" Hinata asked, Kageyama nodded. The two walked out bathroom leaving no trace of what just happened and went home, and just as Hinata said, they had another few rounds. And all this because Hinata wanted to go ice skating.


End file.
